Recent advancements in the field of wireless telecommunication have witnessed various multipath propagation techniques and methods, such as multi-antenna array system, for enhancing capacities of radio channels. Exemplary use cases of the multi-antenna array system are beam forming and beam steering techniques. In accordance with such techniques, a transmitter radiates or steers radio waves in a specific direction by adjusting amplitude and phase of a transmission signal from each of the active antennas of the multi-antenna array system. Likewise, a receiver receives the radio waves via each antenna element from a plane wave in only a selected direction combined coherently.
However, in certain scenarios, receivers may observe a deviation (or offset) in the one or more signal parameters in the signals received via the antenna arrays. The deviation may be the result of, for example, process variation, component mismatch, and/or aging. Such deviation in the one or more signal parameters may result in degraded signal reception. For example, phase error introduces crosstalk between radio channels, while gain mismatch results in imperfect cancellation by an adder. Thus, there is a need for a calibration system that can calibrate one or more signal parameters in the received signals to minimize such deviation (or offset) therein.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.